


Charisma

by BakeySama9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jiraiya is a perv, Jiraiya is daddy, Jiraiya is fucking sexy, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Shinobi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Jiraiya is tired after a day of training Naruto and trying to teach him the rasengan. He gets himself a private room, but he's completely surprised to find two gorgeous girls waiting for him inside. He's even more surprised to know that they want him sexually ;)
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)





	Charisma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beneathstarryskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/gifts).



Jiraiya could hardly contain his excitement when he entered his private room in the inn. He left Naruto in the room a few doors down, and he was busy with his rasengan training regardless. 

On the bed, sat two gorgeous women. One of them, a curvy little vixen with pink hair and a pretty pink smirk to match. The other, a short girl with blue hair and a sultry red pout. Both of them are gorgeous, and clearly awaiting Jiraiya.

“Must be my lucky day,” he mutters to himself as he moves towards the scantily clad women on the bed.

“Hi Jiraiya, we’ve been waiting for you,” the pink haired one declared. The blue haired one nods.

“Is that right? What are your names?” Jiraiya asks as he sits on the bed between them. Instantly, they begin massaging him and giggling,

“I’m Hina,” the pink haired girl purred. 

“I’m Usagi!” the blue haired girl giggled.

“Oh? Those are some nice names. How did you know I was going to be here?” Jiraiya asks as he wraps his arms around each girl. He pulls them in closer and they start to kiss his neck.

“We knew you were coming to our small village, so we planned for you to come to us here in this private room.” Usagi explains as her hands move to his crotch. She’s excited to find that he’s already rock hard beneath his attire.

“Well, it’s definitely my lucky day then.”

Hina starts everything off by kissing him on the lips. They start to make out while Usagi makes her way to her knees. She’s quick to start undoing his robe and his pants. Jiraiya starts to grow hotter, feeling his erection throb as the blue haired girl starts to take off his pants.

Hina keeps him entranced by placing his large hands on her breasts, which makes her breath out a string of curses. She knew he was this sexy, but she didn’t know he’d feel this good. It was just so good that her best friend was open to sharing Jiraiya.

“Girls, girls...why don’t you both get undressed and I can take my time with you?” Jiraiya suggests, hoping they won’t know he’s covering up the fact that he may blow his load right now.

“Oh, okay. Anything for you, Jiraiya-sama.” Usagi replies from her position on her knees.

Both Usagi and Hina start helping each other take off whatever little clothing they have on. Jiraiya laughs softly as he watches them give him a small strip tease. Finally, they are left in their skin tight thongs and knee high socks. Jiraiya feels like he might pass out from the sheer sexiness of this.

Usagi trades spots with Hina, this time she’s next to Jiraiya and starts kissing him. Hina places herself on Jiraiya’s lap and begins grinding away. Jiraiya wants to stop them and please them first, but he’s barely able to pull himself away from all of this.

“Lie down on the bed,” Jiraiya says gruffly once Usagi pulls away from the kiss.

Usagi and Hina giggle at his demanding nature and decide to listen to him. They lie down on the bed, ass up. Usagi starts wiggling her ass in Jiraiya’s direction while Hina begins playing with herself a little. 

Jiraiya laughs to himself, climbing onto the bed and begins spanking Usagi lightly. She starts whimpering and begging for more, as Hina starts to play with herself even more. Everyone in the room is very aroused, but they aren’t sure how any of this will play out.

“You both are very gorgeous girls.” Jiraiya praises them as one of his hands goes towards Hina’s pussy while he continues to spank Usagi.

“Oh, thank you Jiraiya-sama.” Usagi breathes out while he continues to spank her ass. She’s growing wetter and wetter.

Jiraiya can’t believe his luck right now. He’s got two amazingly beautiful girls at his mercy and he won’t be interrupted by Naruto. He could die happy right now. 

His erection is straining against his underwear, so he decides to remove his underwear and the rest of his clothing. Both of the girls look up at him over their shoulders, and he swears he’s never seen such a sexy sight.

The girls turn over, and Jiraiya spends the next few minutes playing with their pussies. He’s two fingers deep inside both of them, making them cry out and pant. He leans in to kiss Usagi, and then moves over to kiss Hina afterwards. If he wasn’t in heaven when he first came into the room, he is now!

Finally, Hina helps him lie down on the bed. Both girls are sufficiently wet and they are ready to ride his cock, and Jiraiya definitely has no complaints about that.

“Let me have him first, it was my idea after all.” Hina explains, and Usagi pouts a little.

“Oh fine! But I want him to cum inside me.” Usagi says, and Jiraiya grows even harder at her words.

“Ladies, I’ve got enough of me for the both of you. Hina, you climb up here,” he directs her on top of his lap. She’s already starting to guide him inside of her.

“Usagi, you come here.” Jiraiya guides her towards his face.

She straddles his mouth, and he smiles up at her. Once both women are in position, he starts to thrust up into Hina and sucks on Usagi’s clit. She tastes incredibly heavenly, and Hina’s pussy is so tight, he’s going to have to remember exactly how she feels for the next time he has to resort to masturbating by himself.

Usagi has Jiraiya’s face buried between her thighs and she keeps moaning out the words “daddy please” over and over again, while Hina is grinding on top of him like she can’t get enough of him. The sounds of wet skin slapping against each other is so erotic and Jiraiya can’t help but hum in arousal against Usagi’s cunt.

Jiraiya feels himself throb within Hina, so he slows her down with his large hands. She comes to a stop, slowly but still she clenches around him. Usagi moves up and off of him, giving him time to breathe.

“Alright, how about we switch this around?” Jiraiya suggests as he guides Hina off of himself. She’s a little lightheaded as she straddles his face.

Usagi smirks as she climbs onto Jiraiya’s lap. His cock is thick and long and lots of women in the village have experienced Jiraiya. Sure, he’s an older man, but he’s quite charming when it comes down to it...and he’s an incredible lover.

Jiraiya’s large hands help Usagi onto his cock. She’s as tight as Hina and just as wet, which feels so incredible. He begins thrusting up into her, this time a little quicker and rougher than he was with Hina.

With Hina, he starts off by plunging two of his fingers into her sopping wet cunt, and his lips wrap around her erect clit. She’s a moaning mess when he starts to finger her. There’s a lewdness to all of these acts that is pushing Jiraiya almost over the edge. He’s had threesomes before, but this one is just so much more satisfying. Both of the girls are crying out for him and they are incredibly wet for him. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum!” Jiraiya moans as he grabs onto Usagi with his free hand. She’s rubbing her clit in little circles and she’s almost at the edge herself.

Hina doubles down on grinding against his face, using it as her own personal sex toy. Jiraiya can feel his abdomen tighten as his cock throbs deep within Usagi. Her walls pulse and tense around him as she reaches her climax, which milks him even further. He fills her up with his hot cum, groaning against Hina’s cunt as he does.

Hina begins squeezing her thighs as she tumbles over the edge, gripping the sheets on the bed to keep her balanced. Jiraiya laps up her juices as she grinds on him one final time.

Once their orgasms have dissipated, they all lie down next to each other. Jiraiya is in the center, holding both of them to his chest. He’s praising them softly as he tries to lull them into a comfortable slumber.

“Oh Jiraiya-sama...we have to do that again.” Hina comments and Usagi agrees.

“Don’t worry girls, we have all night.”


End file.
